


fresh meat [fanart]

by crimson_adder



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Art, F/F, Fanart, Genderswap, Ink, Nonbinary Character, Roller Derby, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_adder/pseuds/crimson_adder
Summary: Bitty Basher is the newest jammer on the Slamwell Rollers.





	fresh meat [fanart]




End file.
